


One More

by ThePhoenixMagician



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22820281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixMagician/pseuds/ThePhoenixMagician
Summary: Listen~  This is my first Ao3 post! So enjoy!This is a pre-plague relationship between my Apprentice Rhea and Count Lucio.
Relationships: Lucio x Rhea
Kudos: 11





	One More

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 1532

“I’m too sober for this," Rhea muttered, hardly enthused by the utterly ridiculous antics of some of Lucio's guests this particular evening. They had given up falling over themselves at his feet, and instead fell over themselves in drunken splendor.  
She obliged Lucio’s proposal to join him again for another party, but the longer the noise and obnoxious drunks continued the more she began to regret that decision. Her feet hurt from the heels he'd insisted she wore, that made here impressively taller than him. The dress, though it hugged everything was fine, but she was already missing her comfy pants and loose blouse in her room. Her head ached from the hollering and cheers from his most schnockered guests, the pounding in her skull growing and growing…  
“You don’t even drink,” Lucio laughed from beneath her as she sat in his lap, entirely unamused. Her legs draped over the chair as she lounged against him, his hands armored hand trailing over her thigh exposed through the slit of the skirt absentmindedly, enough to make faint lines but not to break skin.  
“Maybe I should start,” Rhea sighed, cutting her eyes to him. Underneath the eyeliner, that he’d helped apply himself, her eyes looked sharper and more narrowed -a look he didn’t mind seeing more of.  
Lucio’s free hand, trapped behind her, moved beneath her. She tensed at the motion, but relaxed as the arm curled under her ass and his hand rested just between her legs, completely hidden by her and the dress. “Relax,” he reminded, remaining completely still.  
She knew what he was doing. Toying with her. Publicly.  
Well, two could certainly play that game.  
She rested her hand on his shoulder, sending a shock across his skin starting just where the alchemical arm met flesh. He smiled pleasantly as she needed lithe fingers into his skin as another guest skipped over to them.  
The other hand, however, had moved from resting in her lap to under her leg. Lucio clenched his jaw, despite the grin spreading across his face. “Aren’t we bold, tonight,” he mused against her ear, playfully nibbling.  
With a jerk of her head, she moved away from him as she began to grope and palm him. He went to lean to her ear again, but she kept him away with her shoulder to his chest easily. She palmed him for a while, as coy as ever as she lazily watched the guests jest and drink.  
As much as he wanted to slide his hand into, find every soft lewd moan and hear her breathing quicken while she tried to keep composed, he wouldn’t. Oh, but the mere thought of probing and stroking her as she sat on him, in front of all these people, was so tantalizing.  
Rhea gave a soft smile when she felt his cock twitch even through the fabric. But she hadn’t won just yet.  
With languid movements, she shifted off his lap and stood, adjusting her dress as his brows pinched into a pout. He didn’t even bother adjusting to hide the erection that pressed against the sleek white fabric of his pants, his gauntlet gripping the arm of the chair in frustration.  
“I’ll be retiring then,” she said, giving him a pointed look. She left without even a glance, striding past the guests as if she were invisible. They didn't acknowledge her much, if at all, during the night of partying and drinking. And they didn’t even notice her absence when she parted silently.  
However, one did notice as he caught up to her just a few paces down the hall. Lucio pulled her backside against him, stopping them entirely. “You,” he hissed against the back of her ear as he squeezed her tight against him, his erection against the back of her leg too much to ignore now.  
This wasn’t quite what he’d had in mind when he’d instructed her to wear the heels and the dress. Sure, he had planned on getting her to sprawl before him and let him taste every sweet thing she’d give him, let him hear every delicious sound. He had pictured her in those heels, sauntering to him like a feline, precise and languid. He’d imagined so many things, but not this.  
Rhea spun within his arms and shoved him into another room, abandoned surprisingly despite how busy the palace had been that night. She made quick work of his belt as she steered him back, pulling him to slam her into an old dresser that slammed into the wall.  
With the height of the heels giving her a few inches over him, she took full advantage. She forced him to meet her, his head craned back as they kissed. His hands practically tearing the dress from the slit up, destroying it to reveal her skin that craved his touch. And with him able to see her in her entirety, he saw how absolutely drenched she was. The sheen between her thighs and down her leg evidence enough.  
“So fucking wet already,” Lucio growled, grabbing her wrist and keeping her boxed into the dresser as he devoured the sight with his eyes. “I haven’t even touched you yet.”  
“Shut up,” she warned, leaning forward as far as she could manage to kiss him again. Even as she began to stroke his already hard cock with her free hand, her kisses were surprisingly soft and utterly torturous.  
With one motion, Lucio lifted her and held her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Now, they were eye level. They were on equal ground.  
She supported herself easily, the only thing hindering her the clothes she didn’t manage to get him out of yet, as she wrapped her arms about his shoulders and kept herself from sliding off.  
While the armored hand supported her, gripping her ass to keep her in place, the other hand rubbed his cock against her folds. She moaned, unhindered and unconstrained as he stroked her. She was slick enough already, but the kitten purrs he earned from her were too satisfying to rush in. She writhed, even as he held her, but only enough that he knew he was doing something right.  
“Don’t move,” he warned, slapping her aching cunt with his cock once. She moans and kissed him once again, too hungry for him to care for much else.  
When he entered her, his hands fell to her hips and helped her bounce on his cock at a fast pace. The sound of skin slapping skin and the sloshing of fluids mixing the orchestra to the harmony of their breathing and moans.  
At this angle, he hit her spot perfectly. She clenched her walls and clawed at his shoulders, her mind going blank at the feeling of him fiercely fucking her. Nothing else existed. Nothing else mattered.  
He pushed her into the dresser, using it to support them as he fucked her into it. She winced at the pain of the knobs and edge digging into her spine, but quickly forgot about it as he dug his clawed hand into her hips. It was a distraction with pleasurable pain, one she was wholly thankful for.  
“Fuck,” he groaned, his pace quickening as he felt so close. Too, too close.  
He began to pull out, but she grabbed him by the back of the neck to get his attention. “Don’t,” she pleaded, her eyes watering and the delirious smile catching his breath. “Just… do it. It’s okay. It’s okay. I want it.”  
Fuck, he didn’t need to be told twice.  
The new pace was so much faster. So much more as he bruised her hips and thighs from the thrusts he delivered. Whatever she asked, he’d deliver in ten fold until she begged him to stop. She had that effect on him, making him want to please her.  
Despite the temptation, he waited. He’d get her to squeeze his seed from him and scream his name again. The way her body arched and the gasps she gave, she was close already. And, when she came, her walls clenched his cock perfectly as he continued to fuck her slowly, using the high of her orgasms to finally push him over his own.  
His thick, hot seed spilled inside her, warming her very core as she released a pleased moan. It spilled around his cock, even as they slid to the ground in a heap with him still sheathed entirely inside. She rested against him, letting him hold her as they both tried to catch their breaths.  
“Well,” he said, the feeling of his cock inside her bringing a softer tone than normal to his voice, “I’m glad you enjoyed my party.” He grazed his teeth over her shoulder, then planted a kiss as his eyes fluttered to the mess over his outfit and what remained of her dress.  
Catching where his eyes had landed, she only grinned.  
“Guess we’re going to hide out here for a while,” he said against her temple now, breathing in the scent of him now in her hair. “Maybe it’s a good thing you didn’t drink… Can’t have you tiring out when we’ve only just started.”


End file.
